A Million Pieces
by Nam Jung
Summary: Jantung mereka berdetak cukup kencang. Kyungsoo berusaha menghilangkan rasa canggung yang menyelimuti mereka berdua dengan berlari dan menangkap kupu-kupu yang hinggap di sebuah bunga yang ada di gereja. Namun, tangan Kyungsoo ditarik oleh Jongin tiba tiba dan membawa tubuhnya ke pelukan Jongin /Oneshot/KaiSoo pair/Yaoi/RnR!


Swiss, sebuah negara dengan sejuta keindahan yang ada di dunia. Do Kyungsoo baru saja sampai di stasiun yang berada di ibukota Swiss. Kyungsoo dangat senang bisa berlibur di negara yang selama ini ingin ia kunjungi. Kyungsoo berjalan mengelilingi ibukota Swiss dengan berbekal selembar peta yang sengaja ia siapkan. Kyungsoo melihat kiri-kanan, menikmati pemandangan kota tua Swiss. Di tengah perjalanan, ia tak sengaja menabrak seorang _namja_ yang berjalan berlawanan dengannya.

" _Mianhae_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Million Pieces**

 **Disclaimer © All Cast belong to himself. Maybe can I keep Kim Jongin?**

 **Story line is mine!**

 **This is Yaoi! And KaiSoo pairing.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat seorang _namja tan_ tengah berjalan dari arah barat mengenakan _coat_ cokelat. Pandangan matanya lurus kedepan. Ia tersentak, tiba-tiba seorang _namja_ mungil menabraknya dari arah berlawanan.

" _Mianhae_ ," namja itu meminta maaf padanya. Kim Jongin— _namja tan_ , hanya mengulas senyum tipis. _Namja_ itu pun pergi dari hadapannya. Jongin kembali mengulas senyum dan berjalan mengikuti _namja_ itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo tiba di sebuah sumur tua yang 'konon' bisa mengabulkan setiap do'a yang kita panjatkan. Tangannya bertaut, matanya terpejam, dan bibir tebal berbentuk hatinya bergumam merapalkan do'a.

Setelah selesai, ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum miris. Entah apa yang ia panjatkan dalam do'anya. Kyungsoo menghela napas dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Saat di pintu gerbang, ia bertemu _namja tan_. Huh! Seperti pernah melihatnya, batin Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menolehkan kebelakang. Namun, _namja_ itu malah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah langit. Kyungsoo hanya menghendikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini, Jongin berjalan ke tempat wisata yang dipercaya warga bisa mengabulkan setiap do'a yang kita panjatkan. Dipintu gerbang, ia berpapasan dengan _namja_ mungil yang tadi menabraknya di pinggir jalan. Jongin melihat punggung _namja_ mungil itu yang berjalan keluar. Jongin seketika memalingkan pandangan ke langit saat _namja_ yang dilihatnya tadi menolehkan kepala kearahnya tiba-tiba. Setelah _namja_ itu kembali berjalan, Jongin baru melihat kembali punggung _namja_ itu yang semakin menjauh dari hadapannya.

Jongin berjalan memutari sumur sembari menautkan kedua tangan dan mulutnya merapalkan do'a singkat. Kemudian, Jongin kembali berlari mengejar _namja_ itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Setiap jalanan yang dilewati Kyungsoo, ia abadikan melalui _selfie_ pribadinya. Ia berjalan di pinggir sebuah sungai, sambil ber- _selfie_ ria. Kyungsoo terkejut melihat seorang _namja tan_ —lagi. Namun, lagi-lagi _namja_ itu memalingkan pandangan pada langit.

" _Mworago_?!" Kyungyoo yang kesal pun bertanya pada _namja tan_ yang masih setia menatap langit dengan mata yang hampir saja keluar. Namun yang ditanya malah memasang muka cengo.

"Aku?" _namja tan_ nalah menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan, itu air yang ada di sungai. Untuk apa kau disini?"

"Apa urusanmu? Ini tempat umum. Aku berhak berada dimana saja aku ingin,"

"Apa kau mengikutiku?"

"Tidak,"

"Lalu, kenapa aku selalu bertemu denganu?!"

"Aku tidak tahu,"

"Lalu?" Kyungsoo sepertinya sudah mulai jengah dengan _namja_ satu ini.

"Apa?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, _namja_ ini malah balik bertanya.

"Aish, atau jangan-jangan kau seorang pencuri. Oh tidak! Tolong! Ada pencuri, tolong!" mata Kyungsoo yang semula memang lebar menjadi lebih lebar ketika mengatakan hal itu.

"Tidak-tidak. Aku bukan pencuri. Aku seorang mahasiwa. Kau lihat, ini kartu identitasku," _namja_ itu mengeluarkan sebuah _Id Card_. Memang benar. Ia seorang mahasiswa,

"Jadi, untuk apa kau mengikutiku?"

"Hmm, aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu. Siapa namamu? Aku Jongin, Kim Jongin. Aku berasal dari Korea,"

"..."

"Apa kau masih belum percaya padaku? Tenanglah, aku tak akan berbuat jahat padamu. Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo,"

"Hmm, nama yang indah, sama seperti orangnya,"

 _ **Blushhh**_

(Ingatkan Kyungsoo jika ini awal pertemuan mereka. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo merona setelah mendengar perkataan seorang yang baru saja dikenalnya dalam beberapa detik terakhir? Kau keterlaluan Jongin. Kau lihat, pipi Kyungsoo yang merona itu akibat ucapanmu.)

"Apa kau juga orang Korea?"

"Iya,"

"Baiklah. Mulai hari ini kita teman, oke?" tanya Jongin tersenyum tampan sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya bermaksud mengajak berjabat tangan dengan Kyungsoo. Namun, Kyungsoo hanya membungkuk dan segera pergi dari hadapan Jongin. Kalian ingin lihat bagaimana air muka Jongin kali ini? Jongin hanya menyunggingkan senyum bodoh serta menggerakkan tangannya menbentuk simpul gunting, batu, dan kertas.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo pergi ke sebuah pasar yang menjual pernak-pernik khas negeri Swiss. Kyungsoo melihat sebuah mainan yang unik dan terbuat dari kayu yang berbentuk bola disertai dengan lintasannya yang juga terbuat dari kayu. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat menikmati berbagai barang yang di jual di setiap kedai.

Tak hanya Kyungsoo, Jongin juga tampaknya sangat menikmati pemandangan pasar ini. Langkahnya berhenti di salah satu kedai yang menjual topeng kayu yang merupakan topeng adat dari salah satu suku di Swiss. Jongin merasa tertarik dengan topeng itu pun membelinya untuk kenang-kenangan dari Swiss.

Ditengah perjalanan, Jongin tertarik dengan sebuah buku dengan sampul yang terbuat dari kayu. Memang unik. Saat Jongin hendak mengambil buku itu, secara tak sengaja tangannya memegang tangan seseorang disebelahnya yang hendak mengambil buku itu juga.

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin terkejut melihat seorang disebelahnya yang ternyata itu Kyungsoo.

"..."

"Kita bertemu lagi,"

"..."

Jongin yang merasa di acuhkan oleh Kyungsoo kembali mengulurkan tangan kanannya bermaksud mengajak Kyungsoo berjabat tangan—lagi. Namun, tetap saja Kyungsoo hanya membungkuk dan segera pergi menunggalkan Jongin yang hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Kyungsoo. Jongin pun mengikuti Kyungsoo lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo tiba di sebuah bangunan terbuka yang lumayan tinggi, dengan Jongin yang senantiasa mengikutinya dibelakang. Dari sana, Jongin dan Kyungsoo bisa melihat sebagian kecil atap bangunan yang rendah dan sebagian lagi bangunan yang tinggi.

"Apa kau sendirian?" tanya Jongin mengawali pembicaraan mereka.

"Hu'um," Kyungsoo hanya menjawab gumaman, karena ia tengah asik melihat pemandangan di depannya. "Disini pemandangannya sangat indah bukan?"

Jongin yang baru saja akan merangkul bahu Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya karena terkejut mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Oh, hu'um,"

Mereka kembali diam seperti awal mula. Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang tegah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Jongin tertawa kecil ketia ia tahu jika Kyungsoo tengah kebingungan mencari suatu lokasi dengan aplikasi maps di ponselnya.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Jongin segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya pergi dari tempat itu tanpa persetujuan Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu. Alhasil, Jongin dihadiahi sebuah tatapan tajam dengan bola mata yang seolah ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Tatapan itu seakan bertanya 'kita akan kemana?'

"Aku tahu tempan yang indah disini. Ayo,"

Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka berdua jalan membeli dua buah es krim rasa vanilla untuk keduanya. Mereka berjalan hingga sampai pada sebua jembatan yang menghubungkan antara dua buah kota. Pemandangan yang sangat indah jika dilihat dari tengah jembatan. Di depan terbentang sungai yang lumayan besar dengan air yang berwarna biru kehijauan.

"Disini bagus pemandangannya. Ingin ambil gambar disini?" tanya Jongin memecah kehaningan.

Kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan anggukan serta memakan es krim di tangannya. Tak menunggu waktu lama, Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah kamera _polaroid_ berwarna hitam miliknya yang dihadiahkan dari kakeknya saat natal tahun kemarin.

"Siap, _Hana, Dul, Set_ ,"

Mereka tersenyum, mata mereka melihat ke arah pusat lensa kamera. Tak berapa lama, fotopun berhasil tercetak.

"Yak, bagus sekali. Boleh ini untukku?" tanya Kyungsoo mengharap diberikannya foto itu padanya.

"Baiklah. Setelah ini, kita berrfoto lagi. kali ini akan kusimpan hasil fotonya, _eottae_?"

"Oke,"

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah puas berfoto ria, mereka mampir ke salah satu _restaurant_ yang terletak dipinggir sungai. Kyungsoo maupun Jongin tersenyum senang melihat seorang pelayan yang datang menghampiri mereka dengan nampan yang berisi makanan di atasnya. Tak sengaja kedua pasang mata itu bertemu satu sama lain. Suasana menjadi canggung. Tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka, yang ada hanya suara angin yang berhembus pelan. Mereka melepaskan kecanggungan dengan mengalihkan pandangan pada sungai di hadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Seusai memberi makan cacing-cacing yang ada di perut, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda. Selama perjalanan, Jongin bercerita tentang pengalamannya selama di Swiss.

Kyungsoo tersenyum untuk merespon cerita Jongin. Terkadang, Kyungsoo juga merespon dengan tawanya yang elit(?) ketika hal yang diceritakan Jongin menurutnya lucu.

Mereka berhenti untuk istirahat sejenak di depan sebuah rumah sembari meneguk minuman guna membasahi kerongkongan yang mengering. Tiba-tiba ide jail muncul di kepala Kyungsoo. Dengan usilnya. Kyungsoo menggoyang botol minuman yang sedang Jongin minum. Alhasil, Jongin terkejut dan menyemburkan sebagian minuman bersoda yang diminumnya. Melihat Jongin seperti itu, Kyungsoo malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

 **.**

 **.**

Dua pasang kaki itu kembali melangkah membawa mereka ke sebuah gereja tua yang masih terawat dengan halaman yang cukup luas dan jam besar yang terletak diatas menara gereja itu. Tepat saat mereka sampai disana, jam itu berdentang cukup keras. Jarum pendeknya menunjuk angka dua waktu setempat.

Mendengar itu, Jongin langsung menarik Kyungsoo kehadapannya dengan menjulurkan tangan kiri dan tangan kanan yang ia simpan dibalik punggungnya yang membungkuk, bak pangeran yang mengajak tuan puteri berdansa. (*bisa bayangin kan?)

Kyungsoo yang awalnya terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Jongin pun dengan senang hati menerima ajakan Jongin untuk berdansa di halaman gereja dengan cahaya matahari yang tertutup awan. Kini, tangan kanan Jongin telah berpindah pada pinggang ramping Kyungsoo dan tangan kiri Jongin bertautan dengan tangan kanan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar mengikuti setiap gerakan dansa. Kyungsoo menyukainya, meskipun tanpa musik yang mengalun indah. Kyungsoo berputar dan matanya kembali bertatapan dengan mata Jongin. Gerakan dansa mereka terhenti dan mereka diam satu sama lain. Suasana canggung kembali menyelimuti mereka.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jantung mereka berdetak cukup kencang. Kyungsoo tersadar akan kecanggungan ini, berusaha menghilangkan rasa canggung yang menyelimuti mereka berdua dengan berlari, mencoba menangkap kupu-kupu yang hinggap di sebuah bunga yang ada di gereja. Namun, tangan Kyungsoo ditarik oleh Jongin tiba tiba dan membawa tubuhnya ke pelukan Jongin. Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Jongin dengan menggenggam sebagian coat di lengan Jongin yang terlipat dan memejamkan matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka menaiki sebuah kapal pesiar. Diatas kapal itu berkibar sebuah bendera merah dengan tanda palang berwarna putih ditengahnya.

Mereka berdiri di kabin belakang kapal. Kyungsoo berteriak meluapkan rasa senangnya dengan kedua tangan yang terangkat dan melambaikan tangan pada penumpang kapal pesiar lain yang berlawanan arah. Jongin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Kyungsoo yang seperti anak yang baru berumur 5 tahun. Jongin pun mengikuti tingkah laku Kyungsoo yang mengangkat kedua tangan.

"Setelah ini kau ingin kemana?" tanya Jongin setelah ia dan Kyungsoo berbalik badan membelakangi pagar pinggiran kapal.

"Besok, aku akan ke suatu tempat yang sangat indah. Dari dulu, aku sangat ingin kesana. Selagi aku masih ada di Swiss aku, aku akan mengunjungi tempat itu dan akan menjadi tujuan terakhirku di Swiss,"

"Bolehkah aku menemanimu besok?"

"Hmm, boleh. Terserah kau saja,"

Mereka tersenyum memandang satu sama lain. Kyungsoo juga sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan Jongin. Ia merasa nyaman berada di samping Jongin. Mereka pun kembali berbalik badan lagi dan menatap indahnya cahaya matahari yang hampir menghilang di ufuk barat.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam harinya, Kyungsoo sudah bergelut dengan selimut dihotelnya. Ia melihat hasil _selfie_ dirinya selama perjalanan. Siapa sangka, disetiap foto yang diambilnya, terlihat siluet Jongin di belakangnya. Kyungsoo meng- _zoom_ _in_ wajah Jongin di belakangnya. Ia ingat dimana foto itu diambil, dimana Kyungsoo yang terkejut melihat Jongin dibelakangnya. Mengingat hal itu, membuat Kyungsoo tersipu malu dan merapatkan selimut lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Disaat yang sama, dilain tempat, Jongin duduk di balkon _apartment_ -nya ditemani dengan dengan secangkir kopi panas. Jongin tersenyum sendiri mengingat hal bodoh yang ia lakukan seharian ini. Kertas itu ialah peta milik Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa ada pada Jongin?

 _Disebuah jalan, Kyungsoo tak sengaja menabrak seorang_ namja tan _yang diketahui bernama Jongin. Kyungsoo segera meminta maaf dan kembali berjalan. Jongin melihat secarik kertas yang terjatuh. Jongin mengambil kertas itu. Itu peta milik Kyungsoo. Peta itu terdapat coretan-coretan urutan lokasi yang akan Kyungsoo kunjungi hari ini. Jongin mengikuti kemanapun Kyungsoo pergi, melihat urutan tempat yang akan dikunjungi Kyungsoo, hingga mereka bertemu di sebuah pasar dan terus mengikuti Kyungsoo._

Jongin kembali tersenyum mengingat itu. Ia melihat tujuan terakhir Kyungsoo. Ia berniat menemani Kyungsoo lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Siang hari ini, Jongin sudah berada di lokasi wisata Titlis _Mount_ , yang berada di jajaran pegunungan Alps di Swiss. Ketinggiannya mencapai 3.000 meter, atau lebih tepatnya 3.029 meter. Dulunya, Titlis disebut Tuttelberg dan kemudian Titlis. Suhu di gunung ini mencapai 0⁰C jika di musim dingin. Titlis juga menyajikan pemandangan yang indah lainnya.

Beruntung hari ini bukan musim dingin. Jadi, Jongin bisa melihat tebing gunung yang puncaknya terdapat salju abadi, juga danau dan padang rumput yang indah. Meskipun suhunya juga lumayan dingin, tapi tak sedingin saat musim dingin tiba. Ia berjalan ke sebuah bangku taman di ujung jalanan. Dari sana, semua terlihat lebih indah. Jongin menunggu Kyungsoo disana.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari sebelumnya, di hotel yang ditinggali Kyungsoo, ia sedang asik melihat hasil gambarnya dengan Jongin di jembatan. Senyum lebar yang terpatri di bibir tebal berbentuk hati miliknya.

Saat hendak meletakan foto di figura, Kyungsoo merasakan pening di kepalanya. Sangat, sangat sakit, sampai Kyungsoo terduduk dan tetap memegangi kepalanya. Ia mencoba berdiri mencari obat yang ada di tas ransel yang selalu ia bawa. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia mengeluarkan obat yang ada dalam wajahnya. Namun nihil, tak ada obat yang keluar.

Kyungsoo berjalan terhuyung mencoba menggapai koper yang ia simpan dibawah ranjang. Syukurlah, masih ada obat disana. Ia segera mengeluarkan obat dari wadahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Alhasil, obat itu terjatuh berantakan dilantai, bukan di telapak tangannya.

Kyungsoo kembali terduduk, sungguh ia sudah tak tahan. Ini sangat menyakitkan. Tangannya menggapai selemar fotonya bersama Jongin diatas meja. Ia menangis, mungkinkah ini menjadi awal dan akhir mereka bertemu? Sungguh, Kyungsoo sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

'Tuhan, tolong aku. Aku ingin besama dengan Jongin? Apakah kau tidak merestui aku dan Jongin bertemu lagi? Jika begitu, tolong jaga Jongin untukku, Tuhan,' batin Kyungsoo dengan air mata yang tak berhenti keluar dan keadaan yang setengah sadar. Namun setelahnya, gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

Siang ini, Jongin masih disana. Ia masih setia menunggu Kyungsoo . Jongin yakin, Kyungsoo pasti datang. Mengingat tempat ini merupakan tempat yang ingin sekali Kyungsoo kunjingi di Swiss. Ia tetap menunggu, tetap berpegang teguh pada kata hatinya. Menunggu Kyungsoo yang ia tidak tahu telah pergi ke suatu tempat yang lebih indah dari Titlis _Mount_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Tuhan, kumohon berikanlah aku kesempatanuntuk merasakan kebahagiaan meskipun hanya sebentar. Setelah itu, Kau boleh mengambilku kapanpun Kau mau,' —Kyungsoo._

' _Tuhan, kumohon pertemukan aku dengan namja yang secara tak sengaja tadi menabrakku. Pertemukanlah kami, Tuhan.' —Jongin_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Annyeong.. ini fanfic oneshot pertamaku di akun ini yang terinspirasi dari MV-nya Kyuhyun dengan judul yang sama. Sebelumnya, udah pernah bikin di akun** KIM NAM JUNG **, tapi ya tetep absurd :D. Sebelumnya memang ada niatan buat gak ngelanjutin fanfic ini. Tapi mumpung liburan dan bisa pinjem lepi-nya** Shelo eonni **, jadinya aku lanjutin deh. Curhat dikit gak apa lah ya** /digebukinreaders/ **Aku harap fanfic kali tidak mengecewakan. Thank's buat yang udah baca. Hanya satu permintaan author untuk reader tercinta, Review dong!~  
**


End file.
